poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kieran's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine
Kieran's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine is the first Kingdom Hearts/Super Mario Bros. crossover film by Kieran Quarles. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Mario and the others sets out for Isle Delfino for a vacation with Princess Peach, her long-time steward Toadsworth, and several other Toads. Upon a rough plane landing at the island's airstrip, they find that the once-pristine island has been polluted and plastered with graffiti. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped objects called "Shine Sprites", the island's sources of power, have disappeared, and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. To help with cleaning the airstrip, Mario finds a Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device or F.L.U.D.D., a powerful water cannon which is toted like a backpack and is created by Professor E. Gadd. Mario defeats a giant slime covered Piranha Plant and restores the airstrip, but he is subsequently arrested by two Pianta police officers who accuse him of vandalizing Isle Delfino with graffiti, despite the fact that he has only just arrived. He is put on trial, which turns out to be a mere kangaroo court where the judge immediately finds Mario guilty (for which clearly he is not) and orders him to clean up the graffiti and recover the Shine Sprites, in spite of Princess Peach's objection to the ruling. He is forbidden from leaving the island until he does so. The next day, after spending the night in a cell, Mario begins his adventure to find a way to clear his name and locate the real criminal, while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino.7 The culprit seen spreading the graffiti is a shadowy figure known as "Shadow Mario" because he resembles Mario. Shadow Mario wields a magic paintbrush that he uses to create the graffiti, including portals that lead to other parts of Isle Delfino. When Shadow Mario kidnaps Princess Peach, Mario follows them towards Pinna Island, home of Isle Delfino's theme park. There, Mario encounters Mecha Bowser, a gigantic Bowser robot that shoots Bullet Bills and is being controlled by Shadow Mario. Mario defeats Mecha Bowser by firing water rockets at it while riding a roller coaster. It is then revealed that Shadow Mario's real identity is Bowser Jr., the son of Bowser. Like FLUDD, Bowser Jr.'s paintbrush was also created by E. Gadd.8 Bowser Jr. turns the remains of Mecha Bowser into a hot air balloon and escapes again with Princess Peach, having been told by Bowser that Peach is his mother. He is last seen heading for Corona Mountain, a volcano where Bowser is holding a family vacation of his own. After Mario beats Bowser Jr. in all nine areas, a flood falls upon Delfino Plaza, opening up a cave that leads into Corona Mountain. Mario enters the volcano, and after getting through the inner cave, reaches Bowser and Bowser Jr., who are sitting in a hot tub in the sky. Mario defeats them by flipping over the hot tub, thus rescuing the princess but causing them to fall from the sky. Bowser and Bowser Jr. land on a platform in the ocean, while Mario and the princess land safely on a small island. However, FLUDD becomes damaged during the landing. The Shine Gate's power is restored and the Toads repair FLUDD shortly afterward and Mario, Princess Peach and the others resume their vacation.9 Meanwhile, Bowser admits to his son that Princess Peach was not really his mother—but Bowser Jr. responds that he already knows and that he would like to battle Mario again when he is older, making his father proud. Trivia * There will be a prologue in the film. * In the epilogue Bowser Jr joins the DKE. Category:Kieran Quarles Category:Kieran's Adventures series Category:Kingdom Hearts/Nintendo Crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films